


Are you a mind reader too or what?

by HowlingCommander



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Love, Mind Reader, Smut, babe kink, bossy reader, girls night, sergeant kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/pseuds/HowlingCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls night after tough mission and a certain super soldier appears at Wanda's room to tell the reader something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever

You just wanted to have a nice girls night with your two best friends, watching movies, eating two hundred calories per second and not caring about it. You had just came back from a mission with Steve, Bucky and Barton. It was an easy one, just go, kick some asses and get the information before setting the place on fire.

Hell yes (ง •̀_•́)ง

You enjoyed being set on missions with them. Steve was like your older brother, always taking care of you and treating you like the most adorable thing in this world. Clint was that kind of friend you had no problem in opening up to, he always listened to you and gave you advice but also knew how to have a good laugh and joke around.

And then, there was Bucky.

You have grown a pretty strong friendship with the ex-assassin, as close as the one with Clint, but in a different way. You understand him like nobody ever did. You knew when to listen and give him advice, and when to just listen, stay silent and hold him. He understands you like no one ever did. Not even the girls. Bucky just seems to read you like a book, and always has the right words to say at the right moment. And the flirting was the greatest part of the friendship. He tends to remember his old charming self and calls you 'Doll' and tells you that 'You look swell' and leaves you feeling like an ice cream on a summer day. You were totally head over heels for that guy.

You just wanted a girls night to relax, eat and gossip about anything. Anything except...

"Oh come on (y/n), just admit it!"

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit." You said, trying to hide the smile creeping onto your face

"Okay. Desperate times call desperate measures" Natasha sighed and turned to look at Wanda "Maximoff?"

Wanda smirked and made a pause, to add some suspense, and then said "Seems like someone has a crush on certain super soldier, and it's not me, just saying"

"It's not me either" Nat said

"Of course it's not you, future Mrs. Banner!" You snapped at her and a small blush made its way to her perfect toned cheeks.

"WHAT?!" Wanda yelled putting her hand on her heart, feigning hurt by the fact she wasn't told about it, but then flashed Nat a smirk "So that's why you closed your mind when you were both in the same room"

Nat rolled her eyes and grabbed a full spoon of ice cream "yeah yeah, I love my big boy, so, (y/n), what's the deal with Frosty?" She wriggled her brows in a suggestive way, and it was your turn to roll your eyes

"You, my bestie, are spending to much time with Tony." That earned a small giggle from the three of you. "But really, there's nothing going on between us. We're just really good friends. I mean, he's hella handsome and I really appreciate it when he doesn't wear a shirt at training because, holy fuck, those abs were probably sculptured by Thor's ancestors and that metal arm, huh, it represents his past and I can see he gets self conscious about it sometimes but I just admire him so much, he such a strong man and I'd do anything to be the one to hold him when he has nightmares and make him laugh more often because he deserves to be happy, plus that smile is just wow" you let out a small breathy laugh and when you looked up, both girls had smiles and their faces and were giving you knowing looks "I'm screwed, aren't I?" They nodded, still smiling. "But I cannot just go and say 'hey buck, you're hot as fuck, wanna fondue?'"

Natasha snorted at your comment "Why not? I'm sure that he, unlike good ol' Steve, will be glad to fondue with you" She winked and you rolled your eyes. You were afraid of rejection. You didn't want to rush him into a relationship, you know, he was still recovering and learning to feel again.

A knock on the door broke your train of thought and since you were at Wanda's room, she stood up from the bed and opened the door. Your back was facing the door and Natasha was right in front you, and when she saw who was standing on the doorway her eyes went wide and you asked a small "Nat, you ok?" and turned to look who it was, but all you saw was Wanda's back. You frowned. 'what's taking her so long?' You thought.

"(Y/n)! Someone's looking for you" Wanda startled you out of your thoughts and you raised a brow to Nat who shrugged and gave you a smirk. You sighed and walked to the door. You could finally see who was standing there. And your heart knew it too because started beating faster than ever. Ever.

Bucky was standing there, in a pair of sweatpants and a dangerously tight black t-shirt; hair styled in that fucking hot man bun. Looking that good should be illegal.

"Hey Buck! What's up?" You smiled

"Hey doll" he returned the smile and just stared at your eyes. "Just wanted to check on you after that tough mission, you know, to see if you weren't aching or something" He scratched the back of his neck while looking at the floor.

"Aw thanks Bucky, I'm doing fine, just a bit tired so I was chilling with the girls before going to bed" you smiled and he looked up to return the smile. And there you stood. Just staring at each other.

You don't know how long you stayed like that, totally mesmerized by each other's orbs. You were drowning in his blue ones until he cleared his throat and said "so, I'll leave you to it, but before I just wanted to, uh, tell you that, ehmm, I- " He looked nervous.

 _Why_ is he nervous?

Do _you_ make him nervous?

The thought brought a smirk to your face and a rush of confidence bursted into you like gasoline.

"Hey, you look nervous." You said, putting your small hand on his BIG upper arm. THOSE BICEPS. "Did you came here to tell me how deeply in love you are with me or what?" You said, removing your hand from his body and resting on the doorway in a flirty way. He looked at you with wide eyes, his cheeks going pink and muttered a small "uhh, I-I" dumb folded by your sudden statement.

And then it was your turn to blush "I'm sorry that wasn't funny, is there anything else I can help you with? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I jus-" you were cut when he took a step ahead and placed his flesh hand on your cheek. You froze as he leaned in, your lips almost touching and you could feel his hot breath on your mouth "Are you a mind reader too, or what?" He smirked as you let out a giggle and stuck out your tongue at him.

Then in a quick but swift movement, his left arm was wrapped around your waist and he took your tongue between his teeth, biting with enough pressure to make you close your eyes and moan but not enough to hurt you, and he smiled while releasing your tongue. He brushed his nose against yours and then closed the space between both of you.

Tender, wet, passionate. To say you were weak on the knees was the understatement of the year. James Barnes was kissing you. You didn't want to let go, but you were probably turning purple by the lack of air in your lungs, so you broke the kiss and rested your forehead against his.

"Not so bad Barnes, for someone who haven't kissed in 70 years"

"Oh doll, I'm glad to hear that. But I really need to catch up on... Other activities I Haven't done in a while, and I certainly can't do all by myself" he smirked and winked at you, playing with a strand of hair between his fingers before you grabbed his collar and whispered against his lips "I volunteer to help you with that"

"Miss (y/l/n), Mr. Stark requested me to tell you to 'Go get a room and bang the shit out of Terminator'" JARVIS voice came out of the speakers you totally forgot that were there (and practically all over the tower) along with high tech cameras. Tony was watching it all. That bastard.

"Ugh, Tony!!" You yelled

"What? Don't you wanna?" Bucky said, with a brow raised and a smirk.

You glared at him and said "your room. In five minutes. I'll have no mercy Soldier" You made a military style salute and started walking down the hallway to your room, swaying your hips a little more than the normal. A little teasing before action doesn't hurt...

 

_**Back at Wanda's room** _

 

"Really? Bruce? I mean he's a gentleman and totally cute but I was a strong Clintasha shipper"

"Yeah, I guess nobody saw that one coming, but Bruce is different. We need each other and it just feels right" Nat smiled. She always did when she spoke of Bruce. "Clint has a nice ass, tho"

"Awww thanks Nat, I've grown really fond of your butt too!"

"Clint Barton get the hell out of those air vents before I send that nude picture of you at last year's Christmas party to all of my contacts"

After that all that was heard was a silent "oh shit" and the sound of something moving on the roof above the girls.


	2. Kinky Sergeant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossy reader, kinky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan this but a request is a request. I feel it's too long but I've always been as descriptive as possible, I just can't help it lol
> 
> Also, it's my first time writing smut, I give you my apologies in advance if it's lame.
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS. 
> 
> Frida xx

You reached your room at the end of the hall and gave Bucky, who seem to be stuck to the floor and have been watching you walking the whole time, one last smirk before entering. You were wearing a sporting bra and boxers underneath your sweatpants and sweater because you didn't thought you'd get some action tonight, but your lucky stars had other plans. 

You took off your clothes and underwear, replacing the latest with a black lace bra and matching panties. You threw on your sweatpants and opted to change the sweater for a tight black top. 

You washed your face, brushed your teeth, put on some perfume and took one small platinum package from your drawer. Always be prepared girls, don't expect him to be waiting for you with a box full of condoms. 

After doing a mental review, having everything you needed, you headed to Bucky's room. 

You took a deep breath, the nerves beginning to show up, and knocked on the door. Nothing. You knocked again, but no one opened the door. Weird. You turned the doorknob and luckily it was unlocked. You entered the room and saw... Nothing. Literally. The lights were off. You made yourself comfortable on the bed, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, resting on your hands when you heard the doorknob moving and a very cautious Bucky entered the room, silent as a mouse, as if trying not to get caught. He closed the door and jumped when he heard you speak

"I thought I said five minutes soldier" you scolded him with a sexy voice (a sexy voice you hope)

"Holy fuck (Y/n), you scared the living shit out of me" he said, turning on the lights. His eyes went wide and dark when he saw you resting on his bed, he stood still by the door, eyeing your body up and down.

"Well, nobody ever told you it was rude to stare?" you teased with a raised brow and stood up "Let's just forget about the roleplay and get to it already" he nodded like an excited little boy and took a step ahead

You reached him, pushed him back against the door and whispered into his lips "That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order" And closed the space between you both.

The kiss was rough, just how you both wanted it: teeth, tongue, saliva, desire, need. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you against his strong chest, making you put one hand on his shoulder and the other one tangled in his brown locks. 

His metal hand started rubbing your spine till it went all the way down to rest on your bum before squeezing it, making you gasp, his tongue instantly exploring your mouth.

Hands still all over each other, he broke the kiss and trailed down your jawline and neck with his lips until he reached your ear and said "Now now doll, I love it when you get bossy, but let this sergeant do the job"

"Jeez Barnes," you groaned "had I known you'd get all kinky, I'd have called you sergeant before" 

He laughed and lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He carried you to the bed and laid you down, his big frame hovering over your small one. 

"You little teaser, I love this tee on you, but I love you shirtless even more" he took the t-shirt off and moaned when he saw your bra

"You can touch, sergeant" you guided his hands to your breasts and he started massaging them, making you moan and grunt. He then reached behind your back and unclasped the bra, throwing it somewhere on the floor and taking your left nipple in his mouth and twirling the other one between his warm flesh fingers. After giving them a full service he kissed down your stomach, taking the hem of your pants he pushed them down to your ankles and you kicked them out completely. 

He started kissing inside your thighs and when he reached your center he pressed his lips and said

"Aw baby doll, you really are a teaser. Matching panties? You'll give this old man a heart attack one of these days" his voice sent vibrations through your whole body, leaving your aching chore wetter than ever. 

"Bucky I need you. Now." 

"But babe, we're just getting started" he smirked and you huffed. Using all the strength in your body, you pushed him to his back and lifted his shirt and took it out. You started licking and kissing and sucking all over his chest and neck, feeling his heart beating like a hummer. You grinded down into his growing bulge earning a loud throaty moan from Bucky and a high pitched moan from you. You started grinding down again and again, practically riding him, your breathing getting caught in your throat, but then he decided he had enough.

He pushed you to your back, took off his sweatpants and boxers leaving you so distracted an amused with his size to realize he discarded your panties too. He then took a condom out of his drawer and you helped him put it on

"Mmhm, you do use protection. 10 points for Gryffindor!" You giggled when you saw his confused expression "we need to have a Harry Potter marathon soon baby" 

"Say it again" he hissed next to my ear

"Baby?" You asked, your voice slightly trembling

"Again" he moaned

"Babe..." Your voice came out like a breathy whisper. 

You gasped as he entered you, stretching out your walls and filling you up perfectly, like a puzzle.

"Mmhm babe"

"Ugh (y/n), you're so tight" he bit your earlobe, quickening your breathing even more.

After some time adjusting to his size, you moved your hips and the room filled with moans. He started moving then, a slow pace at first an then finding a perfect rhythm, thrusting in and out.

"You're beautiful (y/n), ugh, so so beautiful" In and out. In and out. And then he hit that sweet spot inside you that had you seeing stars

"Fuck Sergeant again" you moaned "mmhm yes, fuck me like you mean it Barnes" 

"Doll I'm clos- I'm almost there"

The sight of you right at that moment was enough for Bucky to reach his high; your hair spread all over the pillow, sweat poured down the valley of your breasts, chest rising and falling to the beat of your heart, your mouth shaped into a 'O' and your eyes half closed as you came right after him.

He kept pounding into you, softer and slower until he slid out of you. Throwing the condom into the trash can, he wrapped his arms around you, your face hidden in the crook of his neck taking in his after sex scent. 

"Bucky" your hoarse voice called

"Yes doll face?" He asked into your hair, his left arm drawing shapes on your back

"I think I love you" 

He held the side of your face, making you look up at his blue eyes and kissed you. Softer, longer, slower than the mood a few moments ago. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on yours, looking straight into your (e/c) eyes he said

"I know I love you" 

You wrapped your naked body around his and kissed him again. 

He pulled the covers over your sweaty bodies and started running his hands through your frame, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that was it. Thanks for reading! Sorry again if it wasn't that good, but I'll keep working on my smut abilities lol 
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos on the first chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> All feedback will be appreciated, please, thank you. 
> 
> Bucky is life, have you seen that face structure?? JAW LINE GAME IS STRONG.


End file.
